Siqqus Misomem
Siqqus Misomem (シッカス ミソメム, Shikkasu Misomemu; Hebrew for "Abomination of Desolation") is the name of a religion centered around the deity of the same name. It is among the major religions in Ishgar, having cathedrals nearly all across the continent, and functions almost similarily to a Guild, taking up various jobs, typically in religious-themed fields, such as exorcisms or simple demon hunting. It bears the masquerade of a lawful, good-natured organization working for the betterment of mankind, while keepings its true goals behind the scenes, only known to the founders and a select few members. History After the unexplained "occurence", the city of "Inshteth", surrounded by hills and forests, ceased to exist as a place that was brimming with life, human interaction and clear minds. Everything living, man, woman and animal, became a convulsing, writhing and maddened mess on the floor, while less fortunate souls simply died, no signs of damages on any spot of their bodies. Investigators who went to the city to check, after the "black cloud" that onlookers from afar described and alarmed authorities, described every inch of the city as being "abnormally high yet spotless", nothing was cinged, burnt, or even had any signs of a fire, the temperature was simply hot. The only survivors were children, ages 10 or less, some even being toddlers, with some instances of newborns, yet most of said newborns didn't survive. Following the evacuation of the citizens, all the afflicted died, their brain shutting off, or their erratic behaviour leading to their own deaths via accidents or self-harm, other instances simply had unexplained causes as to how or why they died. The children, now orphans, were spread across the country, and somtimes continent itself, into orphanages, where they spent the majority of their life in, before adoption, if they were chosen by anyone. Thirty years followed, and none had an explanation for the mysterious event labeled the "Black Wave", and a religion known as "Siqqus Misomem" was founded, the founders being the children who survived the Black Wave, now adults and grown, with a reputation as an organization working to help anyone who steps through its doors. Overview Worshipped "Deity" The deity worshipped by Siqqus Misomem is the assumed "deity" of the same name. Everything about Siqqus Misomem is a mystery, from its appearance, powers, and even its true purpose and origin, with the name "Siqqus Misomem" being known only to the founders, as an echoing voice that never left them. The "existence" of this deity is what drove the children to gather up and found the religion, and also caused the mysterious development of their powers within their magic. The existence of Siqqus Misomem the deity is unknown to the public, and even the Magic Council, with no known documents, with the most, and arguably only, proof it exists are the founders themselves, who bore witness to Siqqus Misomem attempting to enter Earth Land, which left them orphaned and turned their city into a ghost town, which is now the headquarters of the Siqqus Misomem religion. Black Wave Survivors Koyaanisqatsi (コヤアニスキ, Koyaanisuki lit. Life out of Balance): Strength Goal Members Trivia *Siqqus Misomem, or as it is correctly spelled, šiqqǔṣ mišômēm (שִׁקּוּץ מְשׁמֵם), is effectively hebrew for "Abomination of Desolation", a term found in the Book of Daniel. *Siqqus Misomem, the deity and religion, is based and inspired heavily by the Cthulhu Mythos, and other eldritch sources. **It is effectively the author's love-letter to these works of horror. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Group Category:Groups